Kosova
Kosova (shkurt: KS, KOS, Kosova), zyrtarisht Republika e Kosovës është shtet në jugperëndim të Ballkanit dhe kufizohet në veri me Serbinë, në jug me Maqedoninë dhe në perëndim me Republikën e Shqipërisë dhe Malin e Zi. Histori ::Artikulli kryesor''' : '''Historia e Kosovës Paleoliti dhe Neoliti Trualli i banuar sot nga shqiptarët, ku bën pjesë edhe territori i sotëm i Kosovës, filloi të popullohej shumë herët, që në epokën e paleolitit (gurit të vjtër), mbi 100 000 vjet më parë. Janë të njohura një numër i madh vendbanimesh të tilla në territorin e sotëm të Kosovës, siç janë shpellat e Radacit dhe Karamakazit, si dhe shpella të tjera më të vogla. Popullimi i territorit të sotëm të Kosovës u rrit shumë në periudhën neolitike. Njerëzit filluan të braktisin shpellat dhe të përqendroheshin në vende të hapura. Banorët neolitike pëlqenin më shumë të ndërtonin kasollet e tyre në fusha dhe në tarraca lumore. Banorët e hershëm, nga jeta endacake e epokës paleolitike, kaluan në vendbnime shpeshherë të qëndrueshme, me ekonomi kryesisht bujqësore. Ilirët dhe fisi dardan Ilirët, si trashëgimtarë të pellazgëve, janë ndër banorët më të lashtë të Gadishulit Ballkanik. Ata janë autoktonë. Kulturën, gjuhën dhe tiparet antropogjike ilirët i formuan në vendin e tyre, në pjesën perëndimore të Gadishullit të Ballkanit, aty ku shkrimtarët antikë i përmendin në veprat e tyre. Trevat e shtrirjes së popullsisë ilire janë mjaftë të gjera; ato përfshijnë të gjithë pjesën perëndimore të Gadishullit, në veri, e diri te gjiri i Ambrakisë (Prevezë), në jug, kurse në lindje deri te tokat përreth liqenit Lyhind (liqeni i Ohrit). Grupe të veçanta ilirësh u vendosën edhe në Italinë e Jugut. Këto janë fiset mesape dhe japige. Emri ietnik ILIR shfaqet në veprat antike që në shek. V.p.K., kurse emrat e disa fiseve ilire fillojnë e përmendës që në shek.XII p.K. nga Homeri. Por koha e formimit të etnosit ilir është shumë e lashtë. Fillimet e origjinës ilire janë që në mesin e mijëvjeçarit të dytë p.K., që nga periudha e bronzit të mesëm, kur fillojnë të formohen tiparet etnike ilire. Në epokën e hekurit (mijëvjeçari i fundit p.K.) ilirët u formuan plotësisht, duke trashëguar nga epokat më të hershme eneolitike dhe të bronzit tipare kulturore gjuhësore e antropologjike etnike. Teoria e vjetër që i bën ilirët të ardhur nga Evropa Qendrore, në shekujt XII-XI p.K., është rrëzuar nga studimet e kryera pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore. Vetë fakti që varrimet me urna, karakteristike për popujt e Evropër Qendrore, nuk janë tipike për trevat e shtrirjes së ilirëve, por ndeshen vetëm në zona të kufizuara, të rralla, dëshmon kundër teorisë së ardhjes së ilirëve në Ballkan nga veriu. Gjurmët e kulturave të Evropës Qendrore, që ndeshen në Iliri, janë rezultat i kontakteve kulturore, tregtare e të lëvizjes së artizanëve të punimit të metaleve. Dardanët ishin fisi më i madh Ilir që u vu në krye të Mbretërisë Dardane, në ballkanin qendror, kryesisht në Kosovë. Dy fise të tjera dardane të njohura ishin thunatët dhe galabrët. Qyteti më i rëndësishëm i dardanëve ka qenë Damastioni, i njohur si kryeqendra e nxjerjes së metaleve. Dardanët përmenden si luftëtarë të fortë, xehtarë shumë të mirë, blegtorë dhe tregtarë të njohur. Mbretëria Dardane ::Artikull''' : '''Emërtimi Dardania ::Artikull''' : '''Etimologjia e emërvendit Demastion ::Artikull''' : '''Mbretëria e Dardanisë Krijimi i Mbretërisë Dardane Në shek.IV p.K. u krijua Mbretëria Dardane, e cila shtrihej në territorin e Kosovës së sotme e të krahinave të tjera përreth. Kufijtë e saj shkonin në veri deri t qyteti i Nishit, kurse në jug deri në Kukës dhe në rrjedhën e sipërme të Vardarit. Mbreti i parë dardan që njohim, është Longari. Pas tij erdhën mbretërit Bato dhe Monun. Rolin kryesor në mbretëri e luajti fisi dardanëve. Në këtë mbretëri bënin pjesë edhe fise të tjera, ndër të cilat njohin galabrët dhe thunatët. Dardania ishte e njohur në botën e lashtë për tokat e saj të gjera e pjellore, për punimin e arit dhe për përpunimin e produkteve blegtore. i Njohur ka qenë veçanërisht djathi dardan. Shoqëria ilire e dardanëve mbështetej në sistemin sklavvopronar. Shkrimtarët antikë tregojnë se dardanët kishin kaq shumë skllevër, sa vetëm njëri prej tyre mund të kishte deri në 1000 veta e ndoshta edhe më shumë. Secili nga këta skllevër punonte tokën. Në kohë lufte sklleverit merrnin pjesë në ushtri, duke pasur si prijës pronarin e tyre. Mbretëria Dardane kishte krijuar një ushtri të fuqishme dhe të organizuar shumë mirë. Veçori e luftëtarëve dardanë ishte se ata hidheshin të gjtihë së bashku në sulm dhe po kështu së bashku tërhiqëshin me radhë të shtrënguara, duke mos lënë në sheshin e luftës as të plgosurit e tyre. Forca e kësaj ushtrie u tregua sidomos në shek.III p.K., kur dardanët qenë në gjendje të mbroheshin nga dynjet e fuqishme të keltëve, të cilët zbritën nga Evropa Qendrore. Madje dardanët treguan gatishmërinë të ndihmonin edhe Maqedoninë, që të përballonte këto sulme. Siç dëshmojnë shkrimtarët e lashtë, historia e Mbretërisë Dardane është mbushur me luftëra të pandërprera kundër Maqedonisë dhe më vonë kundër romakëve. Me Mbretërinë Ardiane, dardanët mbajtën marrëdhënie miqësore, por patën edhe konflikte, të shtyrë nga aristokracia skllavpopronare, që luftonte për interesa të ngushta, dhe kjo pati pasoja shumë të rënda ekonomike e politike si për ardianët, ashtu edhe për dardanët. Në mesin e shek. III p.K., kur sundonte mbreti Longar, ushtritë dardane u përpoqën të shtrinin kufijtë e tyre deri në brigjet e Adriatikut, duke shfrytëzuar faktin që ushtritë ardiane të mbretëreshës Teuta ndodheshin në Epir. Ky operacioni ushtarak fillimisht pati sukses, por me kthimin e ushtrive ardiane nga Epiri, dardanët u detyruan të lëshonin tokat e pushtuara e të ktheheshin në kifijtë e mëparshëm. Pas kësaj Longari i drejtoi uishtritë e tij në jug dhe pushtoi tokat e Mbretërisë Paione, që ndodheshin në veri të kufijv të Maqedonisë. Luftërat e dardanëve kundër maqedonëve Rreth vitit 21 p.K. luftimet ndërmjet dardanëve dhe maqedonasve morën përmasa të gjera, aq sa mbeti i vrarë në betejë edh mbreti maqedonas Demetri II. Pas vdekjes së tij, dardanët i shpeshtuan sulmet në Maqedoni, derisa Antigon Dozoni i detyroi të largoheshin nga mbretëria e tij. Kur mbreti maqedonas Filipi V ndodhej në luftë me grekët, në vitin 219 p.K., dardanët vërshuan përsëri kundër Maqedonisë. Ishtritë maqedonase u detyruan të ktheheshin në trojet e tyre dhe për të përforcuar kufijtë veriorë pushtuan qytetin më të madh të Paionisë, Bylazorën (Velesi). Në vitin 216 p.K. ushtritë dardane ndërmorën një operacion të fuqishëm ushtarak kundër Maqedonisë, duke zënë 20 000 robër. Ata zbritën deri në fushën e Argos, në brigjet e lumit Haliakmon. Kjo fushatë u ndoq nga kundërsulme të reja që bëri Filipi V kundër dardanëve, duke u shkaktuar atyre humbje të rënda në ushtri. Në vitin 200 p.K. mbretërit dardanë Longar e Bato, së bashku me ardianët e mbretër të tjerë, lidhën aleancë me romakët kundër Maqedonisë. Kjo i shtyu dardanët të ndërmerrnin sulme të rrreja në jug të kufirit të tyre. Dardanët nuk i pushuan luftërat për të çliruar tokat që ndodheshin në jug të mbretërisë së tyre, toka që dikur i përkisnin Mbretërisë Paione dhe që i mbante të pushtuara Maqedonia, duk u mbyllur kështu atyre rrugët tregtare që i lidhnin me krahinat jugore të Ballkanit. Duke mos qenë në gjendje të ndërprisnin sulmet dardane, maqedonasit bënë marrëveshje me fiset klte të bastarnëve dhe të vendoseshin vetë në tokat e tyre. Kjo gjë nuk u arrit. Dardanët i thyen ushtritë klte dhe çliruan tokat që ata kishin pushtuar. Edhe pasi u shkatërruan Mbretëria Ardiane dhe ajo e Maqedonisë. Dardania vazhdoi të ishte ende e lirë, ndonëse nga aleanca me romakët dardanët nuk arritën përfitimet e dëshiruara. Romakët nuk u dhanë tokat e Paionisë, por vetëm të drejtën për të tregtuar kripë. Luftërat e dardanëve kundër romakëve Luftërat e dardanëve kundër romakëve për shumë vjet me ashpërsi shumë të madhe, në rrethanat kur senati romak synonte të shtrinte pushtimet e tij në të gjitha tokat ilire dhe të arrinte deri në Danud. Edhe pas shqetësimeve që u shkaktoi rifillimi i sulmeve kelte, dardanët i vazhduan inkursionet e tyre kundër Maqedonisë, cila ishte kthyer tashmë në provincë romake. Dardania u bë pengesë serioze për shumë vjet me radhë për ushtritë pushtuese romake, të cilat nuk hiqnin dorë nga synimet e tyre. Megjithkëtë në vitin 97 p.K. romakët arritën të vinin nën varësi të përkohshme dardanët dhe fise të tjera fqinje, të cilat më vonë i ripërtrinë forcat dhe u shkaktuan humbje të rënda romakëve. Aq të vështira ishin këto luftëra për romakët, sa kur konsulli romak Kurioni përgaditej me 5 legjione të nisej në luftë kundër Dardanisë, njëri nga këto legjione ngriti krye dhe nuk pranoi t'i bindej komandantit të vet të shkonte në këtë luftë që ushtarët e quanin të rrezikshme. Romakët i krahasonin dardanët me kuçedrën e Lernës, e cila, edhe kur ia prisnin të gjitha kokat që kishte, i ringjallte përsëri. Me këtë krahasim ata shprehnin qëndrueshmërinë e madhe të dardanëve ndaj kundërshtarit. Pas luftërave të gjata me romakët, nga fundi i shek.I p.K dardanët e humbën pavarësinë e tyre dhe hynë nën varësinë e plotë të Romës. Kosova pas shkatërrimit të Perandorisë Perëndimore Romake Shqiptarët e hershëm të mesjetës dolën nga kaosi i shkatërrimit te Perandorisë Perëndimore Romake si pasardhës të fiseve të dardanëve dhe feonëve, që jetuan ne Ilirinë e Sipërme dhe Trakë, deri në kohët e pushtimeve masive të gotëve gjerman, që u zhvilluan në trojet shqiptare gjatë shekullit të katërt të erës sonë. Në fund të shekullit të gjashte, trako dhe ilirët u çvendosën nga dyndjet e avarëve,antëve dhe fiseve bullgare turko - ugrike të sllavizuarva. Vendi i fundit ku ilirët gjetën strehë gjatë këtyre dyndjesh barbare ishin malet e Epirit, Thesalisë, Maqedonisë Perëndimore dhe Dalmacisë. Në 535, ushtritë e Perandorit Bizantin Justinian pushtuan Ilirinë dhe Moesinë dhe dëbuan gotët, lombardët dhe gepidët nga trojet ilire. Por 100 vite më vonë, perandor Herakli i II-të ftoi fiset gjysëm të egra të sorbianëve (shkije) dhe khrobates? (hrvati, kroatët) nga Kiskarpathia, të cilët të udhëhequr nga prijësit e tyre pushtuan territoret e Silezisë së sotme dhe të Polonisë Jugore, vende që ishin braktisur nga vandalët gjermanë dhe ostrogotët. Perandori bizantin i vendosi sllavët edhe në Ballkanin Perëndimor si mbrojtës të Konstandinopojës nga avarët. Pas kesaj, shkijet, kroatët dhe fise te tjera sllave, shumë shpejt dyndën Moesinë, Trakën, Maqedoninë dhe Greqinë, ndërsa sulmuan edhe Kretën. Megjithatë bizantinët arritën t’i nënshtrojnë ata. Kosova nën sundimin bizantin Pas ndarjes së Perandorisë Romake në dy pjesë, më 395, trevat iliro-shqiptare hynë në përbërje të Perandorisë Bizantine, siç quhet zakonisht pas kësaj date Perandoria Romake e Lindjes sipas emrit antik të kryeqytetit të saj, Bizant, që për nder të Konstandinit të Madh u quajt Konstandinopojë. Ashtu siç i kishin dhënë Perandorisë Romake një numër perandorësh e gjeneralësh të shquar, po ashtu gjatë periudhës së hershme bizantine (shek. V-IX), trevat iliro-shqiptare i dhanë Perandorisë Bizantine disa perandorë, ndër të cilët shquhen në mënyrë të veçantë Anastasi I nga Durrësi (491-518) dhe Justiniani I nga Taurisium i Shkupit (527-565). Perandorët bizantinë i kushtuan vëmendje të veçantë mbrojtjes strategjike të trevave iliro-shqiptare. Perandori Justiniani, ndërtoi nga e para apo rimëkëmbi 168 kështjella në katër provincat ilire: të Dardanisë, Prevalit dhe të dy Epirëve. Nga qytete e provincës së Dardanisë, Prizreni dhe Shkupi kishin rëndësi të madhe për pushtetin bizantin. Mbrojtja e tyre dhe e territorit në juridiksionin e tyre, u ishte besuar forcave e komandantëve vendas. Trupa ushtarake iliro-shqiptare shërbenin gjithashtu në vise të tjera të Perandorisë, sa në Lindje aq edhe në Perëndim. Në kohën e perandorit Justinian, ushtarë iliro-shqiptarë shërbenin në ushtrinë bizantine me qëndrim në Itali. Gjatë sundimit bizantin, filloi edhe përhapja në masë e krishterizmit në provincën e Dardanisë. Persekutimet e mëdha kundër të krishterëve regjistruan edhe në provincën dardane martirë të shumtë, kulti i të cilëve u ruajt në shekuj. Nga martirët më të shquar ishin edhe Lauri dhe Flori nga Dardania. Pavarësisht nga përpjekjet për mbytjen e fesë së re, krishterimi u afirmua në Dardani në mënyrë përfundimtare. Pas persekutimeve të mëdha të shek. IV, burimet historike flasin për një strukturë kishtare mjaft të konsoliduar. Në Justiana Prima, qytet dardan, ndodhej kisha metropolitane e Dardanisë, ku ishte i vendosur kryepeshkopi. Peshkopata e Shkupit ishte nën varësinë e Kishës Metropolitane të Shkodrës. Nën sundimin e Dioklecianit e më tej të Konstandinit, Perandoria Romake iu përshtat një organizimi të ri administrativ. Njësia më e madhe administrative u bë prefektura, që përmbante disa dioqeza, të cilat nga ana e tyre ishin të ndara në një numër edhe më të madh provincash. Prefektura e Ilirikut (praefectura praetorio per Illyricum), përfshinte dioqezat e Dakisë e të Maqedonisë. Në dioqezën e Maqedonisë, bënin pjesë pronvincat e Prevalit, Dardanisë, Epirit të Vjetër dhe Epirit të Ri, që përfaqësonin hapësirën gjeografike të banuar nga pasardhësit e ilirëve, shqiptarët, përgjatë gjithë mesjetës e deri në kohët e reja. Funksionari më i lartë i prefekturës së Ilirikut, prefekti i pretorit për Ilirikun, e kishte selinë e vet në Selanik. Në shekujt IV-VI, filloi dyndja e popujve. Megjithëse nuk përkonin me drejtimin kryesor të dyndjes së popujve, trevat shqiptare nuk mbetën tërësisht jashtë tyre. Inkursionet e gotëve, gotëve të lindjes (ostrogotëve) dhe atyre të perëndimit (vizigotëve) aty nga fundi i shek. IV prekën edhe trevat iliro-shqiptare. Afërsisht, në mesin e shek. V Gadishullin Ballkanik e sulmuan hunët të komanduar nga Atila, duke shfrytëzuar rastin që ushtria bizantine ishte e zënë në luftë me vandalët. Brenda pak vjetëve ai pushtoi e grabiti shumë qytete të trevave iliro-shqiptare, në mënyrë të veçantë, Dardaninë. Burimet bashkëkohëse e përshkruajnë Dardaninë si një vend të shkretuar. Me vdekjen e Atilës federata hune u prish dhe kështu pushuan sulmet e tyre kundër Perandorisë Bizantine. Me qëllim që të frenonte zbritjet e “barbarëve” nga kufijtë veriorë, perandori Justinian me origjinë nga Taurisium i Dardanisë, i kushtoi vëmendje ngritjes së një sistemi fortifikatash në disa breza, që fillonte nga vija kufitare e Danubit, në veri, dhe zhvillohej valë-valë duke zbritur në drejtim të jugut. Vetëm në atdheun e tij, në Dardani, perandori bizantin meremetoi 61 kështjella dhe ndërtoi nga themelet 8 kështjella të tjera. Një ndër këto kështjella, e quajtur për nder të tij Justiniana Prima (Shkupi), u ngrit në vendlindjen e perandorit, Taurisium. Ndryshe nga popujt e tjerë, dyndjet e sllavëve në Ballkan u shoqëruan me një dukuri të re, atë të ngulimeve. Në vendet e shkelura prej tyre, sllavët u ngulën duke formuar të ashtuquajturat "Sklavini" (vende të sllavëve). Në fund të shek.VI e fillim të shek. VII, Sklavini të tilla ishin formuar në Maqedoni, Traki, Thesali, Beoti e, në një numër mjaft të madh, në Peloponez. Në fillim të shek.VII, perandor Herakli lejoi vendosjen e dy fiseve të mëdha sllave, të kroatëve dhe të shkijeve (serbëve). Këta të fundit zunë vendet e përshkuara nga lumenjtë Lim e Drina e sipërme bashkë me Pivën e Tarën, luginën e Ibrit dhe rrjedhën e sipërme të Moravës perëndimore. Në jug dhe në perëndim shkijet kufizoheshin me diokletë si dhe me trebinjët e zaklumët sllavë. Bërthamën e vendeve ku u vendosën shkijet e përbënte krahina e Rashës, në veri të Novi-Pazarit të sotëm. Në jug arrinin deri në burimet e lumit Lim. Gjithsesi, burimet historike të mesjetës së hershme, ndërsa flasin për krijimin e zonave kompakte të sllavizuara (sklavini) në viset fqinje të Dalmacisë, Rashës, Maqedonisë, Peloponezit etj., nuk përmendin ekzistencën e të tillave në katër provincat e Ilirikut Perëndimor. Mbijetesa, historikisht e dokumentuar, në këto treva të qyteteve antike, e qendrave dhe e strukturave kishtare, si dhe prania ndonëse e dobësuar e pushtetit bizantin flasin përgjithësisht për ekzistencën këtu të kushteve pak a shumë normale të jetës në shekujt e errët të mesjetës. Që në shek. VII-VIII situata etnike në Ballkan u stabilizua dhe nuk përmenden më dyndje popujsh. Kjo gjendje etnike e shekujve të hershëm të mesjetës, në atë që u konstitua si atdheu mesjetar i shqiptarëve (Albania-Arbëria), mbeti në thelb e pandryshuar edhe në shekujt e mëvonshëm. Karvanet e tregtarëve që në shek. XIII-XV niseshin nga Raguza (Dubrovniku) e nëpërmjet Breskovës e Rudnikut (Sanxhak) mbërrinin në Trepçë e në Novobërdë, kalonin nëpër vende të banuara nga shqiptarë e ku flitej gjuha shqipe (lingua albanesca). Në vitin 1054, kur u bë ndarja e kishave, trojet shqiptare që përfshinin ish provincën e Dardanisë, në pjesë të madhe kaluan në kuadër të Kishës Katolike. Katolicizmi mbeti feja dominuese për disa shekuj. Shkëputja nga Bizanti dhe ekspansioni sllav Derisa ushtria dhe administrata bizantine mbusheshin gjithnjë e më shumë me elementin vendas, kurse, nga ana tjetër, zgjerohej vazhdimisht numri i zonave autonome, ku pushtetin real e ushtronin krerët dhe zotërit e vendit, u krijuan kushtet per ndarjen nga Bizanti. Por tokat shqiptare të Dardanisë, ishin shumë tërheqëse për shtetin e fuqishëm serb, që u krijua në fillim të shek. XIII. Dardania ra tërësisht nën sundimin serb, në kohën e sundimit të mbretit serb, Stefan Dushanit (1331-1355). Më pas i njëjti fat ishte edhe i të gjitha tokave shqiptare. Në një relacion të vitit 1332 të kryepeshkopit frëng të Tivarit, Guljelmi i Adës, për sundimin sllav në trojet shqiptare shkruhet: "Arbrit janë të shtypur keq nga zgjedha e padurueshme dhe tepër e rëndë e sunduesve të urryer sllavë..... Klerikët poshtërohen e persekutohen, fisnikët shpronësohen e burgosen". Duke filluar nga shek. XIII, mbretërit serbë nga dinastia Nemanja punuan për ta zhvendosur epiqendrën e shtetit të tyre nga Rasha në drejtim të viseve të pasura të Kosovës e të Gentës. Qytetet e këtyre të fundit, Shkodra, Prizreni, Prishtina e Shkupi, u bënë në kohë të ndryshme seli të oborrit serb. Një tjetër qendër e rëndësishme e Kosovës, Peja, prej mesit të shek. XIII u kthye në qendër të kishës autoqefale serbe. Zhvendosja e qendrave të gravitetit të shtetit serb drejt jugut u shoqërua me dukuri të tjera të natyrës shoqërore e etnike, të cilat qenë më të dukshme në Kosovë. Një pjesë e aristokracisë vendase u shpronësua e u zëvendësua nga aristokracia serbe e tokës, laike e sidomos fetare. Duke filluar nga gjysma e dytë e shek. XIII serbizohen kishat e manastiret e Kosovës dhe ndërtohen shumë syresh, të cilat u pajisën me fonde të mëdha tokësore. Në kohën e sundimit të Stefan Dushanit, manastiret, tashmë të serbizuara, të Deçanit, Greçanicës, Banjskës, Kryeëngjëllit, manastiri i Hilandarit në Malin Athos e krahas tyre peshkopatat e Pejës, Prizrenit etj., zotëronin një pjesë të konsiderueshme të fshatrave të Kosovës e të viseve të tjera veriore shqiptare. Shtrirja e shtetit serb në drejtim të Kosovës u shoqërua edhe me ardhjen këtu të kolonëve të rinj nga territoret e Serbisë së mirëfilltë (Rashës). Të porsaardhurit populluan fshatrat e braktisura (selishtë) ose u vendosën në pronat e përvetësuara rishtazi nga feudalët apo kishat e manastiret serbe. Krahas kolonizimit, mbretërit serbë, e në veçanti car Stefan Dushani, zbatuan një politikë që synonte asimilimin e popullsive shqiptare të viseve të pushtuara. Si më të efektshme në këtë drejtim u zgjodhën represioni dhe persekutimet në lëmin fetar. Kapituj të tërë të kodit të Stefan Dushanit dhe urdhëresa të veçanta të carit serb parashikonin masa të rrepta, si sekuestrim të pasurisë, damkosje, dëbim e deri dënim me vdekje për të krishterët katolikë e ortodoksë, që nuk pranonin të konvertoheshin në ortodoksinë serbe e nuk ripagëzoheshin duke marrë emra sllavë. Masa të tilla goditnin në radhë të parë popullsitë shqiptare të besimit katolik. Ato përcaktuan përhapjen e fenomenit të sllavizimit fetar-onomastik në shtresa të caktuara të popullsisë shqiptare. Kjo është arsyeja që midis shek. XIII-XIV, krahas shqiptarëve gjithsesi të shumtë, që mbanin emra, si Gjin, Dedë, Gjon, Progon, Llesh, gjenden në këto treva edhe shqiptarë të tjerë, të cilësuar nga vetë dokumentacioni si të tillë, që mbanin emra sllavë ose që i ishin përshtatur onomastikës sllave. Emra, si Pribisllav, Radomir, Vladislav apo mbiemrat Vogliç, Kuqeviç, Flokovci, Gjinovci etj., dëshmojnë se në këtë kohë (gjysma e parë e shek. XIV) një pjesë e popullsisë shqiptare të trevave veriore, nën presionin e dhunshëm të pushtuesve serbë, gjendej në një fazë kalimtare të një asimilimi kulturor e fetar. Në mjaft treva ky proces asimilimi u ndërpre në kushtet e reja që u krijuan me shkatërrimin e shtetit serb e mbërritjen e turqve osmanë (gjysma e dytë e shek. XIV). Pikërisht në këtë kohë vihet re aty një kthim i popullsisë në onomastikën karakteristike shqiptare. Megjithatë, në një pjesë të territoreve në fjalë, sidomos në zona të veçanta të Gentës (Zetës), procesi i sllavizimit vazhdoi edhe paskëtaj duke çuar gradualisht në asimilimin kulturor dhe etnik të bashkësive të tjera shqiptare. Pushtimi serb i Stefan Dushanit, i ngarkuar me pasoja të rënda ekonomike, shoqërore e etnike, ndeshi në qëndresën e ashpër të popullsisë shqiptare. Që në vitin e parë të sundimit të Stefan Dushanit, në trevat veriperëndimore shpërtheu një kryengritje antiserbe, në krye të së cilës u vu bujari Dhimitër Suma (1332). Zgjerimi i saj e nxiti kryepeshkopin e Tivarit, Guljelmin e Adës, të projektonte organizimin e një kryqëzate të Perëndimit kundër serbëve, e cila do të mbështetej në kontributin vendimtar të kryengritësve shqiptarë të zonave të veriut. Në këtë mënyrë që nga Genta e Kosova deri poshtë në Epir lindën ose u ringjallën formacione politike të dyerve më të shquara shqiptare, Balshët, Gropajt, Topiajt, Matrëngët, Muzakët, Zenebishët, Bua-Shpatat etj. Kosova në prag të pushtimit Osman Përpjekjet e Balshajve për një shtet të bashkuar shqiptar Familja Balshaj ishte me origjinë nga qyteza e Balëz, në afërsi të qytetit të Shkodrës. Edhe kjo familje ka qenë e shpronësuar dhe keqtrajtuar gjatë sundimit sllav. Gjithsesi, pas mesit të shek. XIV, tre vëllezërit Balsha, Strazimiri, Gjergji I dhe Balsha II, e vunë këtë familje në ballë të politikës dhe të proceseve shtetformuese shqiptare, duke shfrytëzuar edhe momentin e përshtatshëm që pasoi vdekjen e car Stefan Dushanit. Me shthurjen e Perandorisë së tij, vëllezërit Balshaj iu vunë punës për ta kthyer Gentën (Zetën), ashtu si Dioklenë e dikurshme, në një shtet të pavarur nga mbretëria serbe. Për këtë qëllim, ata prenë çdo lidhje me oborrin e carit të ri serb, Stefan Uroshit, i cili i konsideronte Balshajt “rebelë” dhe i trajtonte si kundërshtarë të papajtueshëm të tij. Me zotërimin e Ulqinit, të Tivarit e të vetë Shkodrës dhe të skelës së Shirgjit, si dhe me shtënien në dorë përfundimisht të Budvës më 1367, Balshajt ishin në gjendje të kontrollonin lëvizjet tregtare nëpër Adriatik. Në duart e tyre ndodheshin rrugët tregtare që zgjateshin prej bregdetit drejt viseve të brendshme. Më e rëndësishmja prej tyre ishte rruga që fillonte në pikën doganore të Dejës, ku bashkoheshin rrugët që vinin nga portet e Shëngjinit, të Ulqinit e të Tivarit, dhe vazhdonte nëpër luginën e Drinit për të arritur në Rrafshin e Dukagjinit, nga ku degëzohej në qendërbanimet kryesore të Kosovës. balshajt shtrin sundimin e tyre deri në Vlorë. Zotërimi i Balshajve në Vlorë u bë nyja e një aleance të sundimtarëve shqiptarë të viseve të Vlorës, të Beratit, të Përmetit, të Ohrit e të Korçës në luftë me princërit e fundit sllavë, trashëgimtarë të Perandorisë së dikurshme të Dushanit, në radhë të parë me mbretin Vukashin, sundimtar i viseve të Kosovës e të Maqedonisë deri poshtë në Kostur. Pas vrasjes së këtij të fundit, koalicioni i krerëve shqiptarë, të drejtuar nga Balsha II dhe nga Andre Muzaka, i mori Mark Krajleviçit, të birit të Vukashinit, qytetin e Kosturit (1372). Një përpjekje e Mark Krajleviçit, më 1375, për ta rimarrë qytetin dështoi. Kosturi mbeti edhe për disa vjet të tjerë nën qeverisjen e vëllezërve Stojë e Teodor Muzaka, djem të despot Andresë dhe kunetër të Balshës II. Tashmë jo vetëm Muzakajt, por edhe familje të tjera fisnike të trevave të Shqipërisë së Poshtme kishin hyrë nën sovranitetin e Balshajve. Këta arritën, po në fillim të viteve 70, të shtrijnë sundimin e tyre deri në rrjedhën e lumit Mat, duke shkaktuar përsëri pakënaqësinë e Karl Topisë, dhe në Kosovë, prej Prizreni dhe Pejë deri në Kriva Reka (pranë Novobërdës). Në këtë mënyrë, përveç zotërimit të tyre të parë të Gentës, vëllezërit Balsha kishin bashkuar atë kohë, nën sundimin e tyre, viset e Lezhës, Matit, Kosovës, Dibrës, Ohrit e Kosturit. Autoriteti i tyre shtrihej në Vlorë dhe, nëpërmjet lidhjeve të vasalitetit apo aleancave familjare, në mbarë Shqipërinë e Poshtme. Ndikimi i tyre shtrihej te Zenebishtët e Gjirokastrës apo te Shpatajt e Çamërisë e të Artës. Në këtë mënyrë, vëllezërit Balsha për herë të parë kishin bashkuar në një zotërim të vetëm pjesën më të madhe të trojeve shqiptare. Në vitin 1385, pas një depërtimi të ushtrisë osmane në krye me Hajredin Pashën, territori i Kosovës, në pjesën më të madhe, ra në dorë të princërve sllavë, vasalë të sulltanit. Për rrjedhojë, princi shqiptar u afrua me Republikën fqinje të Raguzës, që i rikonfirmoi qytetarinë raguzane, dhe me princ Llazarin e Rashës. Vajza e këtij të fundit u bë gruaja e Gjergjit. Në betejën e Fushë-Dardanisë, më 1389, Gjergji II Balsha mori pjesë krahas krerëve të tjerë shqiptarë e ballkanas. Dukagjinët, Spanët dhe Kastriotët Ndërsa shteti i Balshajve rrudhej, dinastia e Dukagjinëve shtiu në dorë, rreth vitit 1387, qytetin e Prizrenit. Dukagjinët kanë zotëruar për një periudhë kohe, ndonëse me ndërprerje, rrugën që kalonte nga Deja, përpjetë rrjedhjes së Drinit për në Rrafshin e Dukagjinit e më tutje. Ata kanë zotëruar edhe Pejën. Ndërkaç emri familjar Spani shfaqet për herë të parë në vitin 1322 te një shkodran. Në radhët e Spanëve kishte pronarë tokash, tregtarë, klerikë etj. Mbiemrin e tyre e mbanin edhe një varg familjesh të thjeshta. Si veçori e përbashkët e familjeve Spani, krahas mbiemrit, ishte se thuajse që të gjitha ato banonin në krahinat pranë Rrugës së Gentës. Spanët kanë jetuar në qytetet dhe në krahinat e Shkodrës, Drishtit, Pultit, Pejës, Trepçës etj. Një trevë në veri të lumit Drin del në dokumentet e fundit të shek. XV me emrin e përfaqësuesit më në zë të kësaj familjeje, Pjetër Spanit (nahija e Pjetër Spanit), i cili ka qenë pjesëmarrës në Kuvendin e Lezhës. Kastriotët ishin familje fisnike dhe dinastia drejtuese më e rëndësishme e jetës politike dhe ushtarake të Shqipërisë në shek. XV. Gjatë dy dhjetëvjeçarëve të fundit të shek. XIV në krye të zotërimeve të Kastriotëve ka dalë Gjon Kastrioti. Në këtë periudhë zotërimet e tij janë zgjeruar, sidomos në drejtim të lindjes, në rajonet e Prizrenit, të Gostivarit e të Tetovës. Zgjerimi e fuqizimi i shtetit të Gjon Kastriotit përkoi me rënien e dy shteteve kufitare me të, të Balshajve e të Topiajve. Pjesën lindore (kosovare) të shtetit të vet Gjon Kastrioti e zotëronte si funksionar i administratës osmane, sepse vetë ai deklaronte në vitin 1411 se kishte në gatishmëri të përhershme një ushtri të përbërë nga "dy mijë kalorës shqiptarë dhe treqind kalorës turq" dhe kohë pas kohe është shprehur se sulltani ishte kryezot i tij. Për të garantuar sigurinë e lëvizjes së njerëzve dhe të karvaneve të mallrave nëpër rrugët tregtare, Gjoni vendosi roje nëpër to si dhe nëpër kështjellat që shërbenin për mbrojtjen e tyre, si në ato të Prizrenit, të Gurit të Bardhë, të Stelushit etj. dhe rriti shërbimet për mirëmbajtjen e rrugëve. Pushtimi i Kosovës nga Perandoria Osmane 1385 - 1479 Fillimi i pushtimit osman në Kosovë Sulmet e ushtrive osmane për pushtimin e viseve shqiptare nisën në mesin e viteve 80 të shek. XIV. Të udhëhequra nga bejlerbeu i Rumelisë, Timurtash Pasha, në vitin 1385 ushtritë osmane, u futën në Shqipëri dhe pushtuan qytetet e Shtipit, të Përlepit, të Manastirit dhe të Kosturit. Në dokumente perëndimore dhe osmane të shek. XIV-XV për qytetet e Shkupit, të Manastirit, të Kosturit, të Janinës etj., si dhe për Fushë-Dardaninë shprehimisht është shënuar se ato ishin "në Shqipëri" apo "në tokat shqiptare". Në vitin 1386 osmanët pushtuan Nishin. Knjazi serb i Rashës, Llazari Hrebelanoviçi mori nismën dhe ftoi sundimtarët e tjerë ballkanas që të bashkonin forcat e tyre për të ndalur marshimin osman. Thirrjes së tij iu përgjigjën disa prej sundimtarëve shqiptarë, si Gjergji II Balsha, sundimtar i Shkodrës, Teodor II Muzaka, zot i Beratit dhe i Myzeqesë, Dhimitër Jonima, zot i trevave përgjatë rrugës tregtare Lezhë-Prizren, Andrea Gropa, zot i Ohrit dhe i rajoneve rreth tij, sundimtarë të Shqipërisë së Poshtme etj. Me ta u bashkuan edhe sundimtarë të tjerë ballkanas si dhe sundimtari i Kosovës Vuk Mlladenoviqi, që zakonisht njihet me mbiemrin Brankoviçi (Vuk Brankoviçi). Zotërimet familjare i kishte në pjesën veriore të Drenicës dhe të Fushë-Dardanisë. Trupat shqiptare kishin një peshë të rëndësishme në forcat e koalicionit ballkanik. Kronikat osmane, që përshkruajnë këtë ngjarje, theksojnë numrin e madh të ushtrisë së Gjergjit II Balsha dhe e cilësojnë atë si njërin prej tre sundimtarëve kryesorë të koalicionit antiosman, krahas knjazit Lazar dhe vojvodës Vllatko Vukoviqit, komandant i ushtrisë së mbretit Tvërtko I të Bosnjës. Në qershor të vitit 1389 ushtritë e koalicionit ballkanik u bashkuan në Fushë-Dardani (Fushë-Kosovë). Në çastin e fillimit të betejës, V. Brankoviçi i largoi trupat e veta nga koalicioni. Më 15 qershor ballkanasit zhvilluan një betejë të përgjakshme me focat osmane të komanduara nga sulltan Murati I. Pas disa sukseseve të para të ushtrive të koalicionit, fitorja në këtë betejë anoi përfundimisht nga osmanët, por me humbje njerëzore të mëdha nga të dyja palët. Gjatë zhvillimit të betejës vritet sulltan Muratin I. Beteja e Fushë-Dardanisë la mbresa të fuqishme te shqiptarët e Kosovës, të cilët i përjetësuan ato në këngë popullore. Disfata e koalicionit ballkanik në betejën e Fushë-Dardanisë të vitit 1389 pati rrjedhime të rënda për popujt e Gadishullit të Ballkanit. Pushtuesit osmanë e kthyen në vasal të tyre sundimtarin e Kosovës, Vukë Brankoviçin, të cilin, në fillim të vitit 1392, e detyruan t'u dorëzonte Shkupin, e më pas Zveçanin (kështjellë pranë Mitrovicës) etj. Me marrjen e Shkupit, osmanët përforcuan pushtetin e tyre në pjesën lindore të Shqipërisë Qendrore (Maqedonia e sotme), veçanërisht nëpër rajonet fushore të lumit Vardar, që ishin nga më të begatat e Ballkanit. Pozicioni gjeografik shumë i favorshëm i Shkupit, ku kryqëzoheshin rrugët më të shkurtra që lidhnin kryeqytetin e Perandorisë Osmane me të gjitha tokat shqiptare dhe me rajonet e tjera të Ballkanit, nxitën sulltanët osmanë që ta bënin atë bazë ushtarake shumë të fuqishme, duke e shpallur Pashasanxhak, d.m.th. vend-rezidencë e bejlerbeut të Rumelisë. Fillet e përhapjes së Islamit Në kushtet e mungesës së një kishe kombëtare shqiptare, që do të ndikonte shumë në ruajtjen e unitetit fetar te shqiptarët, një pjesë e konsiderueshme e fisnikërisë dhe e shtresave të tjera, që jetonin në Shkup, Manastir dhe në qytete të tjera të Kosovës, filluan të përqafonin masivisht Islamin. Që në fund të viteve 60 të shek. XV mbi 60% e banorëve të Shkupit e të Manastirit ishin myslimanë. Kurse te sllavët, që kishin kishën e tyre kombëtare, nuk u përhap procesi i islamizimit. Në regjistrat kadastralë osmanë të shek. XV thuajse asnjë spahi nuk ka të shënuar cilësimin se është shka apo sllav, ndryshe nga shumë të tjerë që mbajnë mbiemrin Shqiptari (Arnauti). Konvertimi në Islam i shqiptarëve i shkëputi shumë prej tyre nga ndikimi i kishave ortodokse sllave e greke (që liturgjinë e mbanin në gjuhën sllave dhe greke), duke ndërprerë kështu vrullin e procesit shekullor të sllavizimit e të greqizimit të shqiptarëve. Gjithashtu islamizimi u dha mundësi shqiptarëve që të integroheshin në jetën e Perandorisë Osmane dhe të ruanin, deri në një farë mase, pozitat e tyre ekonomike e politike. Rezistenca ndaj pushtimit osman Derisa pushtuesi osman shtrihej në tokat shqiptare, një pjesë e fisnikërisë, arriti të ruante zotërimet duke u shndërruar në vasalë të Sulltanit. Megjithatë, në vitin 1443, Gjergj Kastrioti - Skenderbeu (i biri i Gjon Kastriotit), i ndihmuar nga vëllau i madh Stanisha, mori kështjellën e Krujës dhe me këtë e filloi kryengritjen e përgjithshme, e cila rezultoi më vonë në krijimin e shtetit shqiptar. Skënderbeu, morri nën kontroll edhe rajonin malor në jug të Shkupit dhe me këtë edhe rrugën Shkup - Kërçovë. As fisnikët e tjerë nuk qëndruan duarkryq. Familja Spani mori kështjellën e Pazarit të Ri dhe atë të Zveçanit, ndërsa Dukagjinët e morën Pejën. Stefan Gjurashi, u zgjerua dhe vendosi qendrën e tij në Zhabiak. Për një kohë të shkurtër fisnikët shqiptar morën nën sundim Rrafshin e Dukagjinit, Drenicën, krahinat e Plavës e të Gucisë, të Jeliçës (Sanxhakut), të Gentës (Zeta) e të tjerë. Kulminacion i këtyre përpjekjeve ishte Besëlidhja Shqiptare e Lezhës me 2 mars 1444, që bashkoi fisnikët nën drejtimin e Gjergj Kastriotit - Skënderbeut. Aty morën pjesë, përveç Kastriotëve edhe familjet e mëdha si: Arianitët, Topiajt, Balshajt, Dukagjinët, Spanët, Zahariasit, Muzakajt, Gropajt, Dushmanët, Gjurashët (Cërnojeviqët) etj. Pas vdekjes së Skënderbeut, me 1468, shteti shqiptar vazhdoi rezistëncën e tij. Por, në vitin 1479, të gjitha trojet shqiptare, ranë nën sundimin osman. Kosova nën Perandorinë Osmane shek.XV - shek.XVIII Vendosja e sistemit të timarit dhe çifligjeve Zgjerimi i Perandorisë Osmane, bëri të nevojshëm ndryshimin e organizimit të saj shtetëror. Për ta vënë atë mbi baza më të qëndrueshme administrative e juridike, gjatë mbretërimit të sulltan Sulejmanit II (1520-1566), u krye një organizim i ri i shtetit dhe u rishikuan e u plotësuan ligjet ekzistuese me urdhëresa të tjera në përshtatje me kushtet e reja, me synim që të arrihej në radhë të parë centralizimi i pushtetit në duart e sulltanit. Në përfundim të këtij riorganizimi, territoret e gjithë perandorisë u ndanë në 32 ejalete, që ishin njësi më të vogla administrative. Në krye të çdo ejaleti kishte një bejlerbej. Krahinat e Gadishullit Ballkanik u përfshinë në tri ejalete: ejaleti i Bosnjës në veri të gadishullit, ejaleti i Rumelisë në qendër dhe ejaleti i Detit në ishujt e detit Egje dhe në një pjesë të bregdetit jugor. Çdo ejalet u nda në një numër sanxhakësh. Territoret e Shqipërisë bënin pjesë në ejaletin e Rumelisë. Ato u ndanë në disa sanxhakë. Numri, shtrirja dhe emërtimi i tyre ka ndryshuar herë pas here. Sanxhakut të Shkodrës, të cilit më 1499 i ishin shtuar krahina të Malit të Zi dhe në fillim të shek. XVI edhe krahina të Rrafshit të Dukagjinit, iu shkëput krahina e Gjakovës, që i kaloi sanxhakut të Dukagjinit; sanxhakut të Vlorës iu shkëputën krahinat e Delvinës dhe të Çamërisë, me të cilat u krijua sanxhaku i Delvinës. Sanxhakët e Elbasanit, të Ohrit, të Dukagjinit, të Prizrenit, të Vuçiternës, të Shkupit dhe të Janinës mbetën siç ishin më parë. Çdo sanxhak ishte një unitet administrativ e ushtarak që përfshinte timaret, ziametet dhe forcat e tyre ushtarake përkatëse. Sanxhakë u ndanë në njësi më të vogla, të cilat u quajtën kaza, kurse këto të fundit u ndanë në nahije. Në çdo sanxhak kishte një mëkëmbës të sanxhakbeut (myteselim) dhe komandant të spahinjve (allaj-bej), kurse në çdo kaza një gjykatës (kadi) që varej drejtpërdrejt nga sulltani. Përveç këtyre pati edhe funksionarë të tjerë të një rëndësie më të vogël nëpër nahijet. Shumica dërrmuese e funksionarëve, ashtu si dhe shumica e feudalëve, ishin me origjinë shqiptare. Kosova, gjatë kësaj periudhe, njohu një zhvillim të madh ekonomik. Klasa kryesore sunduese, ishte klasa ushtarake, për të cilën punonte klasa punëtore që quhej raja. Sipas funksionit, ushtarakët ndaheshin në njerëz të shpatës dhe të penës. Në njerëzit e penës përfshiheshin ulematë, kadilerët, nëpunësit e financës. Në të shpatës hynin në radhë të parë zotëruesit e timareve, të ziameteve dhe haseve të lidhur me shërbimin ushtarak, zotëruesit e feudeve të lidhur me shërbime në administratën shtetërore, pronarët e mylqeve tokësore. Për të gjithë këta i përbashkët ishte fakti se, si zotërues të tokës, ata gëzonin të drejtën të merrnin prej fshatarësisë një pjesë të të ardhurave. Në shek. XVI-XVII shtresa drejtuese në rajonet e ish-principatave shqiptare, duke përjashtuar ndonjë sanxhakbej, myfti apo kadi të dërguar nga vise të tjera, ishte me prejardhje vendase. Për më tepër, një pjesë e saj vinte nga radhët e fisnikërisë shqiptare të parapushtimit, por tashmë, pavarësisht nga kjo prejardhje, ajo ishte pjesë e pandarë e tërësisë së klasës feudale osmane. Të dhënat e defterëve kadastralë të shek. XVI dëshmojnë për krijimin e dy kategorive çifligjesh në zotërim të feudalëve, të ngritura mbi tokat jorajatike dhe më vonë rajatike, të ngarkuara vetëm me detyrimet ndaj zotëruesit të tokës. Që nga gjysma e dytë e shek. XVI sistemi i timarit hyri në fazën e shthurjes, e cila u forcua edhe më tepër gjatë dy shekujve (XVII-XVIII) dhe vazhdoi deri në reformat centralizuese tanzimatiste të viteve 30 të shek. XIX. Nga gjysma e dytë e shek. XVIII, krahas bejlerëve si pronarë çifligjesh dalin tregtarë, veçanërisht në qytetin e Shkodrës. Në fund të shek. XVIII u dalluan familje të mëdha çifligare, si: Begollajt në Pejë, Rrotullarët në Prizren, e të tjerë. Në shek. XVII-XVIII edhe pronat e institucioneve fetare myslimane e të krishtera morën formën e çifligjeve. Ato u zgjeruan në radhë të parë nga dhurimet e shtetit dhe të besimtarëve. Çifligjet e klerit mysliman qenë përqendruar kryesisht në toka pjellore të fushave të Shkodrës, Kosovës, Tiranës, Elbasanit, Myzeqesë, Korçës, Janinës, Artës etj. Në Shqipërinë Verilindore, në fushën e Kosovës, midis Vuçiternës dhe Prishtinës ishin zotërues çifligjesh teqetë. Rritja e qyteteve dhe e prodhimit zejtar Vendosja e sundimit osman u bë pas luftërave pushtuese, që kishin sjellë pakësimin e numrit të qyteteve. Qytetet që ekzistonin si qendra prodhimi e shkëmbimi në gjysmën e parë të shek. XV, ishin shkatërruar e zhdukur krejtësisht, kurse Kruja, Shkodra, Lezha, Durrësi, Berati, të shpopulluar e të dëmtuar rëndë, kishin mbetur në madhësi fshatrash. Edhe qytetet e pushtuara më përpara, si Gjirokastra, Vlora, Prizreni, Peja, etj., ende nuk ishin rimëkëmbur. Me të vendosur sundimin e tyre, osmanët e ndryshuan fizionominë e organizimit të jetës qytetare. Qytetet kryesore shqiptare ata i bënë qendra të ushtrisë e të administratës dhe i shndërruan në vatra të përhapjes së fesë dhe të kulturës islamike. Vlora, Elbasani, Shkodra, Prizreni, Vuçiterna, Peja, Shkupi, Manastiri, Ohri, Janina e Delvina, pavarësisht nga madhësia që kishin, u caktuan si qendra sanxhakësh. Qytetet të quajtura shehër u përfshinë në organizimin feudal, por me një status të veçantë, të dalluar nga ai i timareve në fshat. Prandaj banorët e tyre nuk u futën në kategorinë e rajave, por u quajtën shehërli, d.m.th. qytetarë. Por rigjallërimi i tyre u krye me ritme shumë të ngadalta dhe u arrit vetëm pas një periudhe të gjatë prej një shekulli. Në fund të shek. XVI numri i banorëve të qyteteve ishte rritur. Kështu, Prizreni arriti në 557 shtëpi, Prishtina 506 shtëpi, Trepça 447 shtëpi, Novobërda 366 shtëpi, Vuçiterna 286, Janieva 288 shtëpi. Prizreni kishte tiparet e një qendre administrative me popullsi të madhe, ndofta nga më të mëdhatë në krahinën e Kosovës. Gjatë shekullit XVII, Prizreni u rrit në 3620 shtëpi, ndërsa Prishtina e Vuçitërna arritën në 2000 shtëpi. Zhvillimi i prodhimit dhe i qarkullimit e bënë të domosdoshëm bashkimin e prodhuesve të vegjël qytetarë në organizata të veçanta sipas profesioneve, me rregulla të detyrueshme për të gjithë ushtruesit e zejeve dhe të tregtisë. Edhe shteti osman ishte i interesuar për disiplinimin e prodhuesve të vegjël në organizata zejtare, por me kusht që ky organizim të bëhej sipas sistemit osman të esnafeve. Me anën e këtij sistemi, pushteti qendror i fuste këto forca dhe prodhimin e tyre nën kontrollin e vet, nxirrte prej tyre mjaft të ardhura dhe i organizonte zejtarët në reparte pune apo ushtarake. Esnafet kishin edhe statutet e tyre të shkruara dhe është i njohur statuti i 137 esnafeve të Pejës që quhej Sullet e Tabhanës. Esnafet kishin edhe funksione shoqërore. Duke edukuar të rinjtë me edukatën morale, me bindjen e përuljen ndaj më të mëdhenjve, të moshuarve e më të pasurve, për edukimin e një disipline të rreptë, ato zhvillonin një luftë të fortë kundër veseve, imoralitetit, vjedhjes, pirjes së alkoolit etj. Masat ndaj punonjësve nisnin me këshilla e vërejtje, vazhdonin me gjoba dhe përfundonin me largimin nga esnafi e nga qyteti. Esnafet kryenin edhe veprime ndihme e solidariteti. Trojet shqiptare, arritën një zhvillim shumë të madh ekonomik, duke u bërë territori më i pasur ekonomkisht në Ballkan e më gjerë. Qysh në shek. XVI, Prizreni kishte 900 dyqane, ndërsa Shkupi kishte 2150 dyqane. Dyqanet ishin përqendruar në një lagje të vetme, duke formuar rrugica të ndara sipas zejeve. Prizreni kishte 24 sokakë (rrugica). Në disa qytete, si në Prizren e Shkup u ngritën edhe pazaret e mbyllura (bezistene) për shitjen e mallrave të kushtueshme. Rezistenca ndaj pushtimit osman - pushtimi i përkohshëm austriak Kryengritjet e shumta të organizuara në trojet shqiptare, gjetën deri diku solidarizim edhe në trojet shqiptare të Kosovës. Gjatë viteve 1670-1680, banorët e sanxhaqeve të Prizrenit dhe Dukagjinit, u solidarizuan me sanxhaqet e tjera shqiptare, në mosmbledhjen e taksave të shtetit osman. Një pjesë e banorëve, përkrahu edhe ushtrinë austriake e cila filloi pushtimin e trojeve shqiptare, duke e mposhtur ushtrinë osmane. Angazhimi i shqiptarëve në anën e austriakëve u bë më i dukshëm në pranverën e vitit 1689, kur konti Ludvig Badeni, komandant i frontit austriak vendosi të pushtonte Nishin dhe nëpërmjet Prokupjes të kalonte në Kosovë. Nëpërmjet Prizrenit dhe Kukësit, ai desh të dilte në Shkodër e në detin Adriatik për të ndarë Bosnjën e Hercegovinën nga Porta e Lartë. Me një thirrje të veçantë konti i Badenit ftoi popujt e Ballkanit për t’u bashkuar me ushtrinë e tij. Kur forcat ushtarake hynë në tokat ballkanike, në to u përfshinë serbë, bullgarë, grekë e shqiptarë. Në afërsi të Nishit u zhvillua një betejë e ashpër (24 shtator 1689), e cila përfundoi me fitoren e austriakëve. Pas kësaj fitoreje një pjesë e ushtrisë austriake në krye me gjeneral Pikolominin u nis për në Kosovë, ku u prit nga shqiptarët. Kur Pikolomini hyri në Prishtinë, shqiptarët e Kosovës deklaruan se ishin me perandorin. Pikolomini të njëjtën situatë ndeshi edhe në Prizren. Banorët e qytetit i dolën përpara dhe e pritën me nderime. Rreth 5 000 shqiptarë me kryepeshkopin e tyre, Pjetër Bogdanin, e përshëndetën me breshëri të shtënash. Burimet austriake, angleze e papale pohojnë se pranë Pikolominit ishin mbi 20 000 shqiptarë. Sipas një përllogaritjeje 5 000 veta ishin nga Prishtina, 3 000 veta nga Peja, 6 000 nga Klina dhe Drenica, 6 000-8 000 veta nga Prizreni. Shqiptarë të tjerë të palidhur me ushtrinë austriake vazhdonin kryengritjen. Kur forcat austriake hynë në Prizren, 3 000 kryengritës shqiptarë morën Pejën. Sapo gjenerali Pikolomini kaloi në Shkup (25 tetor 1689), shqiptarët shprehën gatishmërinë për të hyrë nën mbrojtjen e austriakëve. Një grup kryengritës u nis drejt Tetovës për të pastruar krahinën nga forcat osmane, që ndeshën në rezistencë në Kaçanik. Ndërkohë forca tatare nga Krimea hynë në Prishtinë, por u thyen nga shqiptarët e Prishtinës. Sipas burimeve osmane me austriakët ishin bashkuar: Peja, Prizreni, Tetova, Shtipi, Prishtina, Vuçiterna, Kosova (Belasica), Jenipazari (Pazari i Ri), Mitrovica, Shkupi, Çiçaku, Plevla, Jagodina, Kumanova etj. Pas vdekjes së gjeneral Pikolominit (nëntor 1689) qëndrimi i shqiptarëve ndryshoi për disa arsye. Në radhë të parë ndikoi këtu qëndrimi i pasardhësve të Pikolominit dhe të oficerëve të tjerë austriakë. Ata filluan t’i trajtojnë keq shqiptarët. Megjithëse një numër shqiptarësh u larguan nga ushtria austriake, një pjesë mjaft e madhe vazhduan betejat kundër osmanëve por pa sukses. Ushtria osmane përbëhej nga forca të hanit të Krimesë, të bejlerbeut të Rumelisë dhe të sanxhakbejlerëve të tokave shqiptare. Në fillim forcat osmane iu drejtuan Karposhit. Forcat austriake dhe kryengritësit shqiptarë u tërhoqën në Kaçanik. Duka i Holshtajnit u detyrua të organizonte një këshill ushtarak, i cili vendosi t’u bëjë thirrje shqiptarëve që kishin qenë pranë Pikolominit, por ishte tepër vonë. Megjithatë, shqiptarët, besnikë të austriakëve, morën pjesë në luftën me tartarët e hanit të Krimesë. Në fillim ra Prishtina, më vonë Prizreni, Peja. Largimi i ushtrisë austriake dhe shpërngulja e një pjese të popullatës nga Kosova Me ushtrinë austriake u larguan nga Kosova shumë kryengritës, besnikë të Austrisë. Mbi këtë fakt u ngrit teza e historiografisë serbe mbi të ashtuquajturën “shpërngulje të madhe të serbëve nga Kosova dhe mbi popullimin e saj nga shqiptarët”. Është e vërtetë se midis atyre që u tërhoqën së bashku me ushtrinë austriake ishte patriarku i Pejës, Arsen III Cërnojeviçi, së bashku me disa murgjër që nëpërmjet Jenipazarit e Studenicës u vendos në Panoni. Por serbët që u larguan me të nuk ishin aq të shumtë në numër sa të bëhet fjalë për një shpërngulje të madhe të tyre nga Kosova në ato vite. E ashtuquajtura “shpërngulje e madhe e serbëve nga Kosova” është një sajesë e historiografisë serbe, e bërë me qëllime të caktuara politike. Të mbështetur në të dhënat e kishës serbe, mjaft historianë serbë duke synuar t`i japin “një mbështetje” historike e shkencore politikës grabitqare të Serbisë ndaj tokave shqiptare të Kosovës, janë orvatur të provojnë se Kosova kishte qenë në mesjetë qendër e shtetit serb dhe trevë e banuar nga serbët deri në fund të shek. XVII - fillimi i shek. XVIII. Pas luftërave austro-osmane të viteve 1683-1699, pohojnë këta autorë, një pjesë e popullsisë serbe që mori anën e Austrisë, qenkërka tërhequr për në veri dhe vendin e tyre e paskan zënë shqiptarët e ardhur nga vise të brendshme të Shqipërisë së Veriut. Historianë të tjerë, duke rënë viktimë e njëanshmërisë së burimeve dokumentare serbe, janë bashkuar me autorët serbë. Kështu është krijuar një letërsi e tërë historike që nuk i përgjigjet të vërtetës shkencore. Megjithatë, ka edhe mjaft studiues që e kundërshtojnë këtë mendim që mbizotëron në historiografinë serbe. Në disa vepra të historiografisë austriake dhe italiane, të mbështetura në burime të besueshme, pranohet se territoret e Kosovës ishin të banuara nga popullsi shqiptare dhe përfshiheshin brenda kufijve të Shqipërisë si nocion etnik. Dokumentet e komandës së lartë ushtarake tregojnë se nga forcat që u vunë përkrah forcave austriake, dy grupe ishin më kryesorët: shqiptarët dhe “serbët”. Nga një përllogaritje e përafërt del se numri i shqiptarëve ishte dy herë më i madh se ai i “serbëve”. Përveç dokumenteve të komandës ushtarake, edhe dokumentet angleze e papale dëshmojnë se shumë shqiptarë qëndruan deri në fund me austriakët. Edhe ndër të shpërngulurit që nuk i kalonin të 10 000 vetat shqiptarët ishin më të shumtë. Sipas një interpretimi që meriton të përmendet, edhe termi “serb”, i cili përdorej në dokumente, nënkuptonte shqiptarët ortodoksë që bënin pjesë në juridiksionin e kishës së Pejës. Në këtë rast duhet pranuar se kryengritësit e Kosovës, që u bashkuan me austriakët, ishin thuajse të gjithë shqiptarë. Përhapja e fesë Islame ::Artikull''' : '''Faktorët ndikues në islamizimin e shqiptarëve Fisnikëria shqiptare, ishte e para që provoi dukurinë e kalimit në Islam. Pasi e pranonin vasalitetin osman, bijtë e tyre islamizoheshin, pasiqë të njëjtit edukoheshin pranë oborrit të sulltanit në Stamboll. Sipas regjistrimit të viteve 1431-1432, Sanxhaku Shqiptar kishte 335 timare, nga të cilat 279 udhëhiqeshin nga myslimanë. Depërtimi në shkallë të gjerë i fesë islame në radhët e popullit shqiptar gjeti shprehje pikësëpari në qytete. Por, që nga vitet 80 të shek. XV, feja e re ka nisur të “zbresë” nga parësia e islamizuar në masën e popullsisë qytetare të krishterë, për të vazhduar më pas edhe në fshatëra. Me 1468, tetova kishte 41 shtëpi myslimane (15%). Në vitin 1485, Peja kishte 23 shtëpi myslimane. Me 1487, Vuçiterna kishte 33 shtëpi myslimane (31%), Prishtina 51 shtëpi muslimane (17%). Procesi i islamizimit gjatë shek. XVI ishte në ngjitje të pandërprerë. Feja e re kishte shënuar sukses të madh në qytete të rëndësishme: Peja (90%), Vuçiterna (80%), Tetova (71%), Kërçova (65,5%), Prishtina (me nga 60%), Prizreni (55,9%), Novobërda (37%), Trepça (me nga 21%), Janieva (14%). Nga shqyrtimi i ritmeve të procesit të islamizimit të popullsisë qytetare shqiptare gjatë shek. XV-XVI, del se dinamika e këtij procesi paraqitej veçanërisht e shpejtë në qytetet e Kosovës. Një gjë e tillë shpjegohet, midis të tjerash, me rrethanat politike të veçanta që ekzistonin në Kosovë në momentet e vendosjes së sundimit osman. Popullsia shqiptare e Kosovës ndodhej kësaj kohe nën sundimin politik të shtetit serb, ndërsa pushtetin fetar këtu e ushtronte kryesisht Patrikana Serbe e Pejës. Për rrjedhojë, likuidimi i sundimit serb dhe dobësimi i pozitave të kishës serbe me vendosjen e sundimit osman, u dha rast banorëve të krahinës që t’i shpëtonin ndikimit të kishës së lartpërmendur, duke përqafuar fenë islame si një nga mjetet e shprehjes së dallimit të tyre etnik nga serbët. Në trojet shqiptare në fundin e shek. XVI përqindja e islamizimit të qyteteve kapte shifrën 49%, ndërsa ajo e fshatërave arrinte vetëm në rreth 17%. Duke filluar nga shek. XVII, burimet historike flasin për braktisje masive të fesë së krishterë dhe përqafimit të Islamit edhe nga popullsia fshatare. Gjatë kësaj kohe fshatra të tëra kaluan në fenë islame. Në mjaft fshatra të tjera vërehet rënie e dukshme në numrin e shtëpive të krishtera nga njëra anë, dhe shtim i shtëpive myslimane, nga ana tjetër. Kështu, p.sh., në vilajetin e Prishtinës numri i shtëpive të krishtera në vitin 1688 ishte pakësuar 49% në krahasim me vitet 1551-1555, ndërsa në vilajetin e Novobërdës kjo shifër shkonte deri në 73%. Vetëm brenda viteve 1620-1624 në 200 fshatra të rrethit të Prizrenit ishin islamizuar 3 000 banorë. Kosova pas ndarjes nga Shqipëria Me krijimin e mbretëris Serbe teritori i Dardanisë nga kleri i ritit lindor quhej Serbia e Re dhe me rritjen e ndikimit të klerit sllav në Ballkan dhe krijimit të mitit të Kosovës, pjesa më e madhe e ish-vilajetit të Kosovës fillon të quhet Serbia e Vjetër e më vonë Kosovo i Metohia ndërsa teritori i Dardanisë ndahet në tri njësi "Banovina" të Mbretërisë Jugosllave dhe një pjesë në Shqipëri. Gjatë luftrave Ballkanike dhe botërore bëhen luhatje të shumta të kufinjëve dhe emërtimeve dhe nga to pjesa më e madhe e ish vilajetit të Kosovës hynë në një federatë laike Serbe si njësi konstituive e Federatës Jugosllave. Pas kthimit të klerit në fuqi në federaten serbe dhe shkatërrimit të Federatës Jugosllave, Kosova okupohet nga kleri dhe qeveia e Milosheviqit të cilët në ish-Pashallëkun e Beogradit kishin instaluar një sistem shtetrorë dual (dyfishë: nacional dhe ortodoks mesjetar) nga ku kordinonin veprimet në teritorin e ish- Federatës Jugosllave. Pas ndërimeve kushtetuese të dhunshme në Kuvendin e Kosovës me 28 mars 1989, të organizuar nga Lidhja Komuniste e Serbisë në krye me Milosheviqi dhe të përkrahura nga kleri ortodoks, Kosova mbetet nën juridiksionin e Republikës së Serbisë, si krahinë e saj, ndërsa me 2 korrik 1990, Kuvendi i Kosovës shpall Kosovën, republikë në kuadër të Federatës Jugosllave. Ky vendim nuk u njoh nga organet serbe e as ato federative. Në vitet 1992-1993, Lëvizja Popullore e Kosovës në mërgim, vendos krijimin e Ushtrisë Çlirimtare të Kosovës, e cila mori aksione guerile kundër makinerisë pushtuese serbe derisa doli publikisht me 28 nëntor 1997. Me 28 shkurt 1998, pas masakrave në Likoshan dhe Qirez filloi lufta çlirimtare. Ajo përfundoi në qershor të vitit 1999, kur edhe instalohet një mision i OKB-së në Kosovë. Ky mision, keqtrajtoi në mënyra perfide ish luftëtarët e UÇK-së, lejoi krijimin e strukturave paralele serbe në Kosovë dhe ngulfati Kosovën ekonomikisht. Kështu me 17 mars 2004, shpërtheu revolta popullore kundër UNMIK-ut, dhe protestuesit i sulmuan disa enklava serbe, duke i dhënë një mesazh të qartë faktorëve ndërkombëtar se: Nëse nuk zgjidhet statusi i shumicës, pakica në Kosovë është e pambrojtur. Pasi që ky mesazh u kuptua shumë qartë, pasoi vizita e misionarit dhe diplomatit të njohur Kai Aide, i cili rekomandoi fillimin e përgaditjeve të menjëhershme për zgjidhjen e statusit të Kosovës. Kjo rezultoi me një proces të lodhshëm negociator, mes Serbisë, Kosovës dhe OKB-së, që rezultoi me propozimin Gjithpërfshirës të Ahtisarit. Me 17 shkurt 2008, bazuar në këtë propozim, Kosova shpallet shtet i pavarur dhe sovran. Kushtetuta e Kosovës që i jep asaj të gjitha kompetencat e shtetit, hyn në fuqi me 15 qershor 2008. Pas shpalljes së pavarsisë qëndrimi i shteteve anëtare të OKB-së është i ndarë. Shumica e shteteve të ritit lindor me siteme duale nacionalo-fetare si Serbia, disa shtete nacionale që kanë popullsi të kombeve etnike të ndryshme dhe probleme tjera të brendëshme, hezitojnë të njohin pavarësinë e Kosovës. Lufta politike e kordinuar për pengimin e njohjes së shtetit të ri prej së jashtmi zhvillohet nga Serbia dhe Rusia, ndërsa nga brenda këtë e bënë kleri sllav i përçëndruar në veri të Kosovës. Politika Emri kushtetues: Republika e Kosovës. Kosova është një republikë parlamentare, unike dhe e pandashme. Ka 30 komuna, numri i të cilave brenda dy viteve do të shtohet, në bazë të planeve për decentralizim. Sistemi shtetëror i Kosovës definohet nga Kushtetuta e Kosovës, e cila hyri në fuqi me 15 qershor 2008. *Shefi i Shtetit: Kryetari i Republikës Fatmir Sejdiu LDK që nga 10 shkurti 2006. Kryetari zgjedhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 5 vjeqar. *Shefi i Qeverisë: Kryeministri Hashim Thaçi PDK që nga 9 janari 2008. Kryeministri zgjedhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 4 vjeqar. *Kabineti: përbëhet nga ministrat e propozuar nga Kryeministri dhe të votuar nga Kuvendi i Kosovës. *Legjislativi: Kuvendi njëdhomësh i përbërë nga 120 deputetë. 100 zgjedhen nga populli me sistem proporcional me lista të hapura, 10 vende janë të rezervuara për minoritetin serb e 10 vende të tjera janë të rezervuara për minoritetet e tjera joserbe. Zgjedhjet e fundit janë mbajtur me 17 nëntor 2007. Kuvendi ka mandat 4 vjeqar. *Rezultatet e zgjedhjeve parlamentare: PDK 34.3% (37 vende në Kuvend dhe 17 kryetar komunash), LDK 22.6% (25 vende në Kuvend dhe 6 kryetar komunash), AKR 12.3% (13 vende në Kuvend), LDD-PSHDK 10% (11 vende në Kuvend) dhe AAK 9.6% (10 vende në Kuvend dhe 3 kryetar komunash) Marrëdhëniet e jashtme Pas shpalljes se pavarësisë, marrëdhëniet e jashtme gjenden në një proces ndryshimi në funksion të kohës. Disa shtete kanë hapur ambasadat e tyre, disa janë në procesin e zhvillimit të njohjes së Republikës së Kosovës, e disa e kanë kundërshtuar njohjen e saj. Kosova ka themeluar Ministrinë e Punëve të Jashtme, në krye me Skender Hysenin. Në prag është themelimi i 10 ambasadave të para të Kosovës. Rajonet e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Njësitë Administrative *Regjioni i Gjakovës me komunat: Gjakovë, Deçan, Rahovec. *Regjioni i Gjilanit me komunat: Gjilan, Dardanë, Viti *Regjioni i Mitrovicës me komunat: Mitrovicë, Vushtrri, Zveqan, Zubin Potok, Leposaviq, Skenderaj *Regjioni i Pejës me komunat: Pejë, Burim, Klinë *Regjoni i Prizrenit me komunat Prizren, Sharr, Therrandë, Malishevë *Regjioni i Prishtinës me komunat: Prishtinë, Kastriot, Fushë Kosovë, Lipjan, Novobërdë, Besjanë, Drenas *Regjioni i Ferizajit me komunat Ferizaj, Shtime, Kaçanik, Shtërpcë *(Regjion i administruar nga Serbia) **Rajoni i Preshevës me komunat Preshevë, Bujanoc, Medvegjë. Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e Kosovës Kosova është e krijuar nëpër fushë malore të Fushës së Kosovës dhe nga grupe malesh molare që e rrethojnë: rrethimi Bjeshkët e Nemuna dhe të maleve të Sharrit, që lartësohen deri në 2 640 m. Shumica e pjesëve te saj është në më shumë se 500 m lartësi mbidetare. *Pozita gjeografike: Ballkan, Evropa Juglindore. *Koordinatat gjeografike: 42 35 N, 21 00 E *Sipërfaqja: 10,887 km2 *Kufijtë tokësor: 702 km (Shqipëria 112 km, IRJ e Maqedonisë 159 km, Mali i Zi 79 km, Serbia 352 km) *Pika më e ulët: Drini i Bardhe Drim 297 m (pranë kufirit me Shqipërinë) *Pika më e lartë: Gjeravica 2,565 m *Burimet natyrore: nikli, zinku, plumbi, linjiti, magneziumi, qymyri, bakri, ari etj. Lumenjtë dhe liqejtë e Kosovës Lumenjtë kyesor të Kosovës dhe gjatësia e tyre ne territorin e saj: *Drini i Bardhë 122 km *Sitnica 90 km *Lumbardhi i Pejës 62 km *Morava e Binçës 60 km *Lepenci 53 km *Ereniku 51 km *Ibri 42 km *Lumbardhi i Prizrenit 31 km Liqejt kryesor të Kosovës janë: *Gazivoda (Komuna Zubin Potok) 9.10 km2 *Radoniq (Komuna Gjakovë) 5.96 km2 *Batllavë (Komuna Besianë) 3.27 km2 *Badovc (Komuna Prishtinë) 2.57 km2 Majet më të larta të maleve * Gjeravica (Regjioni Pejë) 2.656 m * Bistra (Regjioni Ferizaj) 2.640 m * Marjash (Regjioni Pejë) 2.530 m * Luboteni (Regjioni Ferizaj) 2.496 m * Kopraniku (Regjioni Pejë) 2.460 m * Mali i Strellcit (Regjioni Pejë) 2.377 m * Mali i Lumbardhit (Regjioni Pejë) 2.335 m Ekonomia :Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia e Kosovës ::Oda Ekonomike e Kosovës ose shkurtesa '''OEK' Prodhimet kryesore bujqësore janë misri, gruri dhe elbi, patatet, kumbullat dhe duhani; druri është prodhim me shumicë. Në Kosovë gjithashtu vërehet prania e hortikulturës dhe të vitikultures së ndryshme. Blegtoria, si ajo e kaut dhe ovinit është aktivitet madhështor në bjeshkët e Kosovës. Edhe pse ka gjithë këtë pasurin në minerale (shtresë e rëndësishme me plumb, zink, linjit, nikel dhe magnezit), në një kohë të gjatë Kosova ishte një ndër rajonet më të varfra të Evropës. Me 1 Janar 2002, valuta evropiane euro është valutë zyrtare në Kosovë. OEK-ja është organizatë profesionale jofitimprurëse dhe subjekt juridik i pavarur i Kosovës. Selia e OEK-së është në Prishtinë, dhe ajo udhëhiqet nga Besim Beqaj. *GDP: 4 miliardë dollar (2007) **GDP shkalla e rritjes reale: 2.6% (2007) **GDP për kokë banori: 1.800 dollar (2007) **GDP - ndarja në sektore: bujqësia 20%, indistria 20%, shërbimet 60% *Fuqia punëtore: 832.000 (2007). 21.4% të angazhuar në bujqësi *Shkalla e papunësisë: 43% (2007) *Shkalla e inflacionit: 2% (2007) *Buxheti: **Të hyra: 1.364 miliard dollar **Shpenzime: 1.008 miliard dollar (2007) *Energjia: **Prodhimi: 3.996 miliard kWh (2006) **Shpenzimi: 4.281 miliard kWh (2006) *Eksporti: 148 milion dollar (2007) **Partnerët e eksportit: Vendet e CEFTA-s 56% *Importi: nuk ka të dhëna https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/kv.html **Partnerët e importit: BE 35%, Maqedonia 15%, Serbia 13%, Turqia 8% (2006) *Ndihma ekonomike: 324 milion dollar (2007) *Borxhi i jashtëm: sipas Bankës Kombëtare të Serbisë 1.2 miliard dollar, por Kosova ka pranuar rreth 900 milion dollar (2007) Tregu i punës në Kosovë Kosova ka nje popullësi relativisht të re në moshë. 29,0 % e popullatës në moshë pune është e punësuar, kurse 23,3 % është e papunë. Shkalla e papunësisë (përqindja e të papunësuarve në fuqi punëtore) është 44,9%. Tregu i punës në Kosovë karakterizohet me normë (shkallë) të madhe të papunësisë si dhe me numër të madh të punëkërkuesve të regjistruar. Dy të tretat e të gjithë punëkërkuesve të regjistruar janë të pakualifikuar. Shumica e punëkërkuesve të regjistruar i përkasin grupit të moshës, në mes 25 dhe 39 vjeç. Në vitin 2007, numri i personave që kanë kërkuar punë ka qenë 334.595 persona. Vetëm 1.5% e tyre janë me universitet apo shkollë të lartë të kryer. Megjithatë Kosova, është një parajsë për hapjen e mundësive të punësimit, sepse interesimi për punë është shumë i madh. Pagat Në vitin 2006, paga maksimale në sektorin publik ka qenë 1.250 €, ndërsa ajo minimale ka qenë 130 €. Mesatarja e pagës në sektorin publik është 190 €. Ndërsa paga maksimale në sektorin privat ka qenë 2.500 €, e ajo minimale 150 €. Mesatarja në sektorin privat ka qenë 211 €. Punësimi në sektorin buxhetor Në vitin 2007, 74.366 persona kanë qenë të punësuar në sektorin buxhetor. * Shërbime të përgjithshme: 8.104 persona, me pagë mesatare 225 €. * Rend e siguri publike: 17.443 persona, me pagë mesatare 219 €. * Arsim: 32.289 persona, me pagë mesatare 191 €. * Shëndetësi: 13.217 persona, me pagë mesatare 164 €. * Ekonomi: 1.274 persona, me pagë mesatare 189 €. * Rekreacion dhe kulturë: 321 persona, me pagë mesatare 202 €. * Çështje banimi: 1.502 persona, me pagë mesatare 178 €. * Ambient: 216 persona, me pagë mesatare 221 €. Popullsia *Numri i popullsisë: 2.126.708 (2007) *Grupet etnike: Shqiptarët 92%, Serbët 5.3%, të tjerët 2.7% (Turq, Boshnjak, Goran, Ashkali, Rom, Egjiptian) *Feja: Muslimane 92%, Krishtere-ortodokse 6%, Krishtere-katolike 2% *Gjuhët: Shqipe 92%, Serbe 6%, Boshnjake e Turke 2% Demografia Qytetet e Kosovës janë Prishtina, Ferizaji, Prizereni, Mitrovica, Peja dhe Gjakova. Kosova ka rreth 2 127 000 banorë https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/kv.html, shumica prej tyre janë shqiptarë. Grupmoshat * 0-14 vj. 33% * 15-64 vj. 61% * 65 e me shumë vj. 6% Lëvizjet natyrore të popullësisë *Nataliteti 16.3/1000 *Mortaliteti 3.6/1000 **Shtimi natyror 12.7/1000 Jetëgjatësia mesatare * Meshkujt 67 vite * Femrat 71 vite **Mesatarja e dy gjinive 69 Arsimi * Mësimi në shkollat fillore në Kosovë mbahet në pesë gjuhë: në gjuhën shqipe, serbe, boshnjake, turke dhe kroate. Numri i fëmijëve, nxënësve dhe i studentëve, në vitin shkollor/akademik 2005/2006 ka qenë: * Parafillor: 25.721 * Fillor: 322.864, fillor special: 703 * I mesëm: 74.635, i mesëm special: 94 * Universitar: 28.707 Numri i mësimdhënësve, në vitin shkollor/akademik 2005/2006 ka qenë: * Parafillor: 1.141 * Fillor: 16.705, fillor special: 138 * I mesëm: 4.558, i mesëm special: 51 * Universitar: 980 Kultura dhe Arti * Teatri i Kosovës Në Kosovë janë 4 teatro kombëtare dhe profesionale. Ato i kanë 1545 ulëse, dhe rreth 18.440 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këto teatro është 65 persona. Gjithashtu janë edhe 21 teatro amatore, me 6542 ulëse, me rreth 76.385 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këto teatro është 150. Kosova Ka edhe një teatër të fëmijëve, me 110 ulëse dhe rreth 9.640 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këtë teatër është 9 persona. Në vitin 2006, në Kosovë, këto teatro kanë dhënë 612 shfaqje teatrale, 117 koncerte dhe një shfaqje baleti. Numri i spektatorëve ka qenë 104.465 persona. Kosova ka edhe 14 kinema dhe 17 galeri arti. Në vitin 2006, numri i spektatorëve në kinema ka qenë 56.791 persona, ndërsa galeritë kanë organizuar 109 ekspozita. Transporti dhe komunikacioni Në Kosovë janë 1.924 km rrugë, prej të cilave 630 km janë magjistrale dhe 1.294 km rajonale. Shumica e këtyre rrugëve janë të asfaltuara, gjithsejt 1.666 km dhe 258 km të paasfaltuara. Gjithashtu janë edhe 430 km hekurudhë, prej të cilave 333 km shfrytëzohen për trasnport të udhëtarëve dhe 97 km për transport industrial. Kosova ka Aeroportin Ndërkombëtar të Prishtinës, që gjendet në Sllatinë të Lypjanit. Në vitin 2007, janë realizuar 4321 fluturime, me gati 1 milion udhëtar. Blegtoria Në Kosovë ekziston një blegtori në zhvillim e sipër. është një numër i konsiderueshëm i fermave të vogla, e gjithashtu edhe një numër solid i fermave të mëdha e të specializuara. Kafshët që rriten e zhvillohen në fermat e Kosovës në vitin 2006, kanë kaluar shifrën mbi 3 milionë. * Gjedhe: 381.995 krerë, shumica e tyre, lopë qumështore. * Derra: 68.223 krerë, shumica e të cilëve gica deri në 6 muaj. * Dele dhe dhi: 112.943 krerë, shumica e të cilave dele për mbarsim. * Kuaj dhe Gomarë: 7.348 krerë, shumica e të cilëve kuaj. * Shpezë: 2.524.533 copë, shumica e të cilave pula. Ekziston edhe një numër i koshereve të bletëve, që kalon shifrën mbi 72.000 koshere. Të tjera : Telekomunikacioni në Kosovë : 'PTK' - 'RTK' - 'KosovaLive' - 'KosovaPress' - 'RTV 21' - 'QIK' : Transporti në Kosovë : 'Kosova Airlines' - 'Air Prishtina' - 'Kosovatrans' - 'Hekurudhat e Kosovës' : Ushtria : 'TMK' - 'SHPK' : Turizmi në Kosovë : 'Brezovica' - 'Banja e Kllokoti' - 'Banja e Burimit''' : Qeveria e Kosovës - http://www.ks-gov.net/pm/ : Kryetari i Kosovës : Parlamenti i Kosovës - http://kuvendikosoves.org/ : Ministria e Kosovës - Ministria e Tregtisë dhe Industrisë : Federatat Sportive të Kosovës Shiko edhe këtë * Njohja e Kosovës shtet i pavarur * Flamuri i Kosovës * Lista e personave të vrarë e masakruar: 1 janar - 12 shkurt 1999 * Krahina Socialiste Autonome e Kosovës në ish-Jugosllavi * Lista e viteve në Kosovë Lidhje të jashtme * Amëza e turizmit - Ministria e Tregëtisë * Amëza: Beqiraj.com - të dhëna të përgjithëshme * Amëza : Kosova Biz - të dhëna ekonomike Referencat Category:Kosovë Category:Shtete në Evropë als:Kosovo an:Kosovo ang:Kosovo ar:كوسوفو ast:Kosovo az:Kosovo bat-smg:Kuosuovs be:Косава be-x-old:Косава bg:Косово bn:কসোভো br:Kosovo bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo ceb:Kosovo crh:Kosovo cs:Kosovo cv:Косово cy:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo diq:Kosova dsb:Kosowo a Metohija el:Κοσσυφοπέδιο en:Kosovo eo:Kosovo es:Kosovo et:Kosovo eu:Kosovo fa:کوزوو fi:Kosovo fo:Kosovo fr:Kosovo frp:Kosovo ga:An Chosaiv gan:科索沃 gl:Kosovo gv:Kosovo he:קוסובו hi:कोसोवो hr:Kosovo hsb:Kosovo hu:Koszovó id:Kosovo io:Kosovo is:Kosóvó it:Kosovo ja:コソボ jv:Kosovo ka:კოსოვო kk:Косово km:ប្រទេស កូសូវ៉ូ ko:코소보 ksh:Kosovo kw:Kosova la:Ager Merulensis lad:Kosovo li:Kosovo lt:Kosovas lv:Kosova mk:Косово ms:Kosovo nah:Cosovo nds:Kosovo nl:Kosovo nn:Kosovo no:Kosovo nov:Kosovo nrm:Kosovo oc:Kosova pl:Kosowo pms:Kosovo pt:Kosovo qu:Kusuwu ro:Kosovo roa-rup:Cosova ru:Косово sh:Kosovo i Metohija simple:Kosovo sk:Kosovo sl:Kosovo sr:Косово и Метохија sv:Kosovo sw:Kosovo ta:கொசோவோ th:คอซอวอ tr:Kosova uk:Косово ur:کوسووہ uz:Kosovo vec:Kosovo vi:Kosovo wuu:考沙华 zea:Kosovo zh:科索沃 zh-min-nan:Kosovo zh-yue:科索沃